Hermione  Auf neuen Abenteuern
by Alexielxsama
Summary: Hermione findet eine alten Zauber der es einem möglich macht in sein Lieblingsbuch zu schlüpfen. Bedingung um aus dem Buch wieder heraus zu kommen ist mit der Titelperson zu schlafen...


Hallo liebe Leute =)

dies ist eine ältere FF von mir, die ich zusammen mit meinem vater geschrieben habe.

sie ist schon etwas älter, ich habe sie aber gerade wieder bei animexx entdeckt, ein wenig verbessert, da mir wieder einige fehler ins auge gestochen sind, und nun lade ich sie hier noch einmal hoch.

ich hoffe sie gefällt einigen, bei animexx jedenfalls ist sie damals gut angekommen.

Hermione, auf neuen Abenteuern

Story by: Raina und Andreas Raffetseder

Mit leuchtenden Augen starrte sie auf das kleine Notizbuch in ihrer Hand. Das war es! Der Schlüssel zu ihren sehnsüchtigsten und verborgendsten Träumen.

Sie wischte sich eine kleine Träne aus ihren Augenwinkeln und klappte das Buch euphorisch strahlend zu.

Sie hatte das Buch, jetzt brauchte sie nur noch die richtige-

"HERMIONE!"

"Was ist Ron?" fragte sie genervt. Das konnte sie jetzt am aller wenigsten gebrauchen.

"Leihst du mir dieses Buch aus? Dieses "Herr der Dinge Buch?""

"Das heißt "Herr der Ringe" und NEIN ich lese es selber gerade! Ich hab dir doch schon ein Muggelbuch ausgeliehen. Gefällt es dir nicht?"

"Na ja..." murmelte er und sah unglücklich auf das Buch in seiner Hand, "Es ist ein wenig... unspannend, es ist doch ein Kinderbuch!" gab er zu und sah sie flehend an "Bitte!" piepste er.

"Nein und jetzt raus!" zischte sie und schob ihn durch die Tür.

Wo war sie stehen geblieben?

Genau, sie hatte das Buch, den Spruch, und jetzt brauchte sie nur noch die richtigen Klamotten.

Sachte strich sie über den Bucheinband, Herr der Ringe, die Rückkehr des Königs.

"Ich bin bald zurück" wisperte sie mit glänzenden Augen, und machte sich schnurstracks auf den weg nach Hogsmeade.

Ungefähr eine Stunde später kam Hermione mit vom Wind eingefrorenem rotem Gesicht wieder.

"Ist das kalt draußen" murmelte sie und

Warf ihre Einkaufstasche aufs Bett.

Ein leichtes scheppern war daraus zu hören.

Sie schritt zu ihrem Schreibtisch und öffnete das Notizbuch wieder.

Andächtig strich sie über die mit einer sauberen kleinen Handschrift beschrifteten Seiten und seufzte. Ihr fielen wieder die Worte von Mrs. Weasley ein. Man solle nichts und niemandem glauben, wo man nicht sehen konnte wo der Verstand oder der Kopf sitzt.

Sie hatte aber auch ausreichend über das Buch, und besonders die Verfassrein recherchiert.

Es wurde von Amanda Wablatschki geschrieben, sie hatte einen Zauber verfasst, mit dem man in seine Lieblingslektüre schlüpfen konnte, und sich mit dem Hauptdarsteller (der aber im Buchtitel genannt sein musste) vergnügen konnte. Voraussetzung dafür, das man zurück in die Realität konnte, war; man hatte es geschafft den Hauptdarsteller zu verführen.

Amanda Wablatschki war allerdings im zarten Alter von 87 Jahren spurlos verschwunden. Auf ihren Schreibtisch fand man nur noch das Buch "Alibaba und die 1000 Räuber" (* der Feldruck der eine Woche danach zurückgezogen wurde)

Fröhlich schwebte sie zu ihrer Tasche und kramte ihre neuste Errungenschaft heraus.

Eine Damenrüstung.

Einen Brustpanzer, der in ihren weiblichen Rundungen geformt war, ein langes weißes Kleid was sie darunter anziehen konnte, Schulterplatten, Armschienen und ein Schwert. Lang lebe der Herr der Ringe Fanshop.

Schnell schlüpfte sie in ihr Kostüm und sah prüfend an sich herunter, sie tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab ihr Kleid an, was sofort zusammenschrumpfte, bis es nur noch knapp 10 cm über den Po ragte, sie stellte sicher, das alles rasiert war, was rasiert sein sollte, putzte sich noch mal die Zähne und schmiss sich ein Tictac ein.

Mit glitzernden Augen stellte sie sich mit ihrem Zauberstab vor dem

Buch auf.

Sie tippte drei mal auf das Buch und rief "Ingredi libri".

Ein Wirbel aus Buchstaben stieg auf und ehe sie irgendetwas tun konnte wurde sie in das Buch gesogen.

Ihr Zauberstab fiel klackend auf den Boden.

Stöhnend öffnete sie die Augen und wurde prompt von der hellen Sonne geblendet.

Sie hörte Möwen kreischen und das Meer rauschen.

Sie rieb sich die Augen und richtete sich auf.

Sie lag in einer kleinen Bucht in der das Meer mit kleinen Wellen auf den weißen Sand schwappte.

Hinter dem Sandstrand waren viele kleine Büsche und eine weite Graslandschaft.

Die kleine Bucht war umgeben von riesigen Klippen, die nur einen kleinen Blick auf das weite Meer zuließen.

"Ah... Das müssen wohl die grauen Anfuhrten sein..." dachte sie und sah sich um.

"Das habe ich mir aber ein bisschen anders vorgestellt!" sagte sie und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften.

Eine Möwe kackte auf ihre Rüstung.

"OH NICHT DOCH!" kreischte sie und suchte nach der Möwe "Ich werds dir zeigen komm nur her! Das ist so übel klischeehaft! Wie kannst du es wagen?"

"WUFF"

Sie schreckte auf. Was war das?

Sie wirbelte hektisch herum, und erstarrte.

Ein Hund kam auf sie zu gerannt, ein riesiger Hund.

"Das muss wohl ein Warg sein," dachte sie panisch "die habe ich mir auch irgendwie anders vorgestellt."

Flink griff sie zu ihrem Schwert, was sich aber sofort verhakte.

"OH MIST!" schrie sie und rüttelte an dem Schwert. "Komm schon! Das Vieh bringt mich sonst um!" panisch ruckelte sie an dem Schwert und trippelte langsam nach hinten, aber nichts tat sich.

Der Warg sprang über einen Busch, setzte an, und mit einem Rumms lag sie auf dem Boden.

"NEIN!NEIN! WAAAAAH! HILFEEEEEE!" Panisch versuchte sie den Warg von sich zu schieben und wand sich schreiend unter ihm.

Aber hartnäckig blieb er auf ihr liegen und ...schleckte ihr Gesicht ab?

"Waaah... böser Warg! Böse!" rief sie und schob den Ihn von sich herunter.

"Der Hund heißt Timmy, und nicht Warg, oder wie du ihn auch nennst!" hörte sie eine schroffe stimme hinter sich. Blitz schnell sprang sie auf, und sah in ein Paar braune Augen.

"Wer bist du?" Fragte ein weiterer Junge, und hinter ihm waren noch ein Junge und ein Mädchen.

"Elfen? Orks...? eh... Hobbits? Was..." stotterte sie und sah zwischen den vieren hin und her.

Irgendetwas lief hier verdammt schief! Sie sollte doch bei Aragorn sein, oder zumindest bei Elfen, ein paar Orks wären ihr auch noch recht gewesen, aber doch nicht 4 Blagen und deren Köter! Die kamen doch gar nicht in dem Buch vor was-

MOMENT MAL!

Es fiel ihr förmlich wie Schuppen von den Augen.

"Ron du bist so was von tot..." Murmelte sie leise. Hatte diese kleine Ratte etwa die Bücher ausgetauscht? Das wäre die einzige logische Erklärung... Das war doch wohl - und in welchen Buch war sie jetzt?

"Hörst du uns überhaupt zu?" fragte der Größte von den Jungs und holte sie somit wieder zurück aus ihren Gedanken.

"Eh... entschuldigt, was war?" fragte sie und schenkte ihnen ein verlegenes Lächeln."

"Wir fragten wer du bist! Immerhin ist das unsere Insel und wir haben hier noch nie jemand anderes gesehen..." plapperte das blonde Mädchen fröhlich drauf los, "Ich bin Anne, das sind George, Richard und Julius"

"Ich bin Hermione Granger" sagte sie und sah sich die vier an. Aus welchem Buch könnten sie wohl sein? Seid Jahren hatte sie nichts anderes außer Zauberbüchern gelesen, und das hier war bestimmt kein Zauberbuch.

Innerlich fluchend hörte sie nur halbherzig zu was die 4 zu ihr sagten.

"Hey wir reden immer noch mit dir!" Kratzbürstig fuhr George sie an.

"Verzeiht ...ich bin so verwirrt ...was war noch mal?" Fragte sie wieder und kratzte sich gespielt verlegen am Hinterkopf.

"Wir fragten was du hier machst, und weswegen du so komische Kleidung trägst" sagte nun Julius und hielt George beruhigend an der Schulter fest.

"Ehm... ..." 'Oh Mist...' dachte sie was sag ich denn jetzt?

Die 4 sahen sie abwartend an, und Timmy schnüffelte aufdringlich an ihrer Rüstung herum.

George hob eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Öhm..." sie blickte in die vier fragenden Gesichter.

"WAGNER!" rief sie plötzlich und fing an mit den fingern zu schnippen "genau. ..ich bin von einer Theater Gruppe... Von den Festspielen in Bayreuth ...unser Schiff ist gestrandet!" rief sie und zeigte mit der Hand hinter sich auf den strahlend weißen Strand.

Die vier vor ihr sahen stirnrunzelnd zum Strand und wieder zu Hermione.

"Ah... gesunken! Es ist gesunken! Und ich bin die einzige überlebende!" quiekte sie mit einer selten hohen Stimme und setzte blitzartig eine Kummermiene auf.

"Aaahja..." immer noch Stirn runzelnd sahen George, Richard und Julius sie an. Nur Anne sah sie mitleidig an wie einen getretenen Hund. Ja die kleine Anne mit ihrem Herz aus Zucker hatte jedes Wort gefressen, jetzt musste sie nur noch die anderen überzeugen.

"Ich dachte immer Walküren wären eher... etwas kräftiger!" sagte Julius und deutete mit seinen händen die Figur einer gut beleibten Frau an sich selber an.

"Eh... Das ist weil... ich bin..." stotterte sie "die fliegende Walküre! Genau ...die ziehen mich immer mit einem Flaschenzug nach oben und ich singe über der Bühne...auf einem Pferd aus Pappe sitzend! ... Eine eh...etwas kräftigere Frau würden die ja niemals da hoch bekommen!" hoffentlich redete sie sich hier nicht in Teufelsküche.

Sie sah mit großen Augen zwischen den Vieren hin und her.

"Hach ...ob ich jemals wieder nach Hause komme ..."säuselte sie theatralisch und hielt sich die Hand vors Gesicht als müsse sie weinen.

Und schon war das Eis gebrochen, Julius und Richard legten ihr sofort ihre Arme um die Schultern und drückten sie leicht.

"Komm schon, es wird alles wieder gut!" sagten sie und Anne reichte ihr ein Taschentuch, in das sie theatralisch rein schniefte.

Innerlich hüpfte sie jubelnd und schreiend durch die Gegend! Geschafft!

"Ich werde es schon verkraften," schniefte sie und tupfte sich eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln "...sie haben mich eh immer gemobbt im Theater..."

"Wir bringen dich erst mal zu unserer Höhle." sagte Richard im beruhigenden Ton. "Was sagst du George?"

"Timmy scheint sie zu mögen, also kann sie kein schlechter Mensch sein." sagte George, sie sah zwar noch immer etwas misstrauisch aus, aber Hermione lächelte sie gespielt dankbar an.

'Also... Wenn die immer nach dem geht was ihr Hund für in Ordnung hält...' dachte Hermione '..dann frisst sie demnächst Hundefutter und pinkelt gegen Zäune'

Sie lief ihnen hinterher, und sah sich die Umgebung an.

Viele Büsche, viele Vögel, die kleinen zutraulichen Kaninchen waren auch da, und wohin man auch schaute, ein perfektes Postkartenbild. Welches verdammte Buch beschrieb so eine Landschaft?

Sie merkte erst das sie angekommen waren, als sie in Richards Rücken lief.

"Häh" fragte sie intelligent wie eine Flasche Bluna Limette und starrte direkt auf ein Loch im Boden, in das ein Seil hinein ragte.

"Oh" sagte sie und ihre Laune fiel immer tiefer in den Keller.

Julius und Richard kletterten voran in die Höhle.

"Komm ruhig runter, wir fangen dich wenn du fällst, nur Mut!" riefen sie ihr zu und Hermione schluckte.

Stückchen für Stückchen, Knoten für Knoten kletterte sie runter, zwar im Schneckentempo, aber sicher.

Nur ungefähr in der Mitte, fiel ihr siedend heiß ein, auf welches kleine Detail sie heute unter ihrem knappen Röckchen verzichtet hatte.

Ihr Höschen!

"Oh neeeeeein..." wimmerte sie leise und versuchte schneller runter zu klettern. Was nicht ganz funktionierte weil durch ihre hektischen Bewegungen das Seil bedrohlich hin und her schaukelte.

Unten angekommen sah sie erst einmal in die klatsch roten Gesichter von Richard und Julius.

"Ehm ...Ich hab's wohl im Meer verloren..." nuschelte sie und lief raus zum kleinen Vorhof der Höhle.

'WIIIIE PEEEEINLIIIIIICH' dachte sie und zog drückte ihre Hände auf ihre Wangen. 'Ich blöde Kuh hab natürlich kein Höschen angezogen weil ich dachte ich würde jetzt wilden animalischen Sex mit meinem Geliebten Aragorn haben!' quietschend trat sie in den Sand und war einen Stein gegen die nackte Felsenwand vor sich. Sie sank auf die Knie und sah sich erst mal um.

War eigentlich ziemlich praktisch gemacht, er war von Felsen umsäumt, würde man oben an der Klippe stehen, würde man nicht sehen das hier noch eine Höhle war, und von unten auch nicht. Nur leider konnte man über diesen Vorhof auch nicht in die Höhle rein oder raus, da musste man sich schon durch das kleine Loch zwängen, auch mit kurzem Rock. Und würde sie sich jetzt hier von der Klippe stürzen würden sie mich nie mehr finden weil mich das Meer direkt wegspült.

Sie lächelte bitter und ging zurück in die Höhle.

Anne hatte bereits ihren kleinen Campingkocher aufgestellt und kochte für sie alle Tee.

George nahm sich einen Stapel trockenes Holz, und ging zu der Feuerstelle im Vorhof um Feuer zu machen. Richard und Julius schleiften 4 leicht angemoderte Baumstämme zur Feuerstelle und legten sie drum herum damit sie sich hinsetzen konnten.

Erst jetzt fiel Hermione auf, das es langsam dunkel wurde, und auch schon eine halbe stunden später saßen sie draußen am Feuer, brieten sich Würstchen, und um sie herum war es stockdüster.

Sie unterhielten sich über dies und jenes, am meisten schwelgten die Vier in Erinnerungen an das letzte Abenteuer, Hermione hörte sich jedes Wort an. Vielleicht würde sie sich ja erinnern welches Buch es war.

Die Geschichte kam ihr so bekannt vor.

Sie sah sich die 4 genau an.

Richard und Julius stufte sie als typische Scherzkekse und Sunnyboys ein, Anne war wohl das kleine Hausmütterchen und Puppenfanatikerin (Sie hatte drei Puppen mit auf die Insel gebracht. Drei!) und George... nun ja... Offensichtlich ein Mädchen mit schrecklichen Identitätsstörungen und einer Stimme wie Schleifpapier.

"Hermione, wie wäre es wenn du uns etwas vorsingen würdest?" fragte Anne plötzlich, und Hermione verschluckte sich an ihrem Würstchen.

Sie hustete und röchelte, und erst durch Georges befreienden Schlag auf den Rücken, spuckte sie das Stück Würstchen ins Feuer und starrte in das hoffnungsvolle Gesicht von Anne, und die belustigten Gesichter von Richard, Julius und George.

"Ehm... Sicher?" fragte sie leicht unsicher. 'Oh Merlin was tu' ich jetzt?'

Alle nickten, Anne am eifrigsten.

Hermione schluckte.

"Ich singe aber nichts aus dem Stück, ich will euch ja nichts verraten!" sagte sie und zwinkerte ihnen selbstbewusster zu als sie eigentlich war.

Sie hüstelte leicht, und begann zu trällern.

"Hoch auf dem gelben Wahaaaagen... sitz' ich beim Schwager voooorn..."

Richard und George kniffen leicht die Augen zusammen, Julius sah aus als hätte er böse Zahnschmerzen, und Annes lächeln fror irgendwie ein.

Als Hermione ihr Liedchen beendet hatte, sahen die 4 aus als wären sie gerade von einer schlimmen Krankheit geheilt worden, und Hermione wünschte sich das sich die Erde auftat und sie verschluckte.

"Das war sehr... Interessant..." sagte Julius und stocherte sich mit seinem kleinen Finger im Ohr herum.

"Eh ja... Und ich bin nicht mal in Hochform ...wenn ich mich erst mal ein gesungen habe singe ich noch hundert mal besser!" sagte sie eifrig und lächelte dabei naiv.

'Oh Gott... Wagner hat am heutigen Tag vier Fans verloren...' dachte sie bitter und nahm sich ein Brötchen.

Nachdem die vier Hermiones kleines Konzert erst mal sacken gelassen hatten, fingen sie wieder an sich lebhaft zu unterhalten, und Hermione starrte gedankenverloren ins Feuer.

'Also... Ich muss diese vier Küken jetzt verführen das ich wieder nach Hause komme...' sie sah hoch und die Verzweiflung kroch in ihr hoch 'Bei Merlins Höschen!... Ich bin doch nicht Pädophil ...' Sie sah zu Anne und George 'und Lesbisch bin ich auch nicht!'

Sie seufzte und nippte an ihrem Becher Tee. Nicht mal Butterbier hatten sie hier.

Obwohl, Feuerwhiskey wäre ihr jetzt wohl am liebsten gewesen.

"Also gut" hörte sie Julius auf einmal laut sagen. "Dann machen Richard und ich Nachtwache auf den Dünen, ich mache eben einen Kontrollgang an der Ruine, und setze ich mich dann wieder zu Richard, in fünf Stunden kommt ihr zwei uns dann ablösen."

Die anderen Drei nickten.

"Wozu macht ihr Nachtwache?" fragte Hermione und hob eine Augenbraue.

"Es könnten Schmuggler auf die Insel kommen!" sagte George mit einer verschwörerischen stimme und Hermione klatschte sich in Gedanken vor die Stirn.

Ihr kam das so schrecklich bekannt vor. Vier Blagen die ständig Abenteuer bestanden und unter so üblen Paranoia litten das sie glaubten hinter jeder Ecke würde ein Schmuggler auf sie warten.

Aber es kam ihr gerade recht.

Richard konnte sie also in den Dünen flachlegen, Julius an dieser Ruine und die Mädels musste sie irgendwie in der Höhle herumkriegen.

Ein idiotensicherer plan!

... Wenn das hier nicht so eine "anständige" Welt wäre. Mit kleinen Puschelhäschen ... Keine Mörder oder Vergewaltiger...nur Schmuggler ... Oder Diebe... Verdammt!

Kaum waren die Jungs zur Nachtwache verschwunden, schliefen die zwei Mädchen neben ihr ein.

Einfach so, Plöpp, wie auf Kommando.

Wie sie diese Bücher liebte!

Sie erhob sich leise und ging zu dem Seil was nun frei durch das Loch baumelte.

/Na super/ dachte sie und schluckte.

Sie langte nach dem Seil und zog sich ein Stück hoch.

"Gnnnnh..." sie hielt die Luft an und wurde puterrot. Mit eisernem Griff hielt sie sich an dem Seil fest, und versuchte mit ihren Füssen nach dem Knoten ganz unten zu angeln. Ihre Bauchmuskeln schmerzten und das untere ende des Seils baumelte hin und her. Sie bekam es einfach nicht zu fassen.

Ihre Hände taten langsam weh und die Luft ging ihr aus.

Irgendwie schaffte sie es ihre Füße auf den ersten Knoten zu bekommen, und versuchte sich hoch zu stemmen und nach dem nächsten Knoten über sich zu greifen.

Dummerweise begann sie jetzt mit dem Seil hin und her zu pendeln.

"Och nöööö..." flüsterte sie verzweifelt und spannte sämtliche Muskeln in ihrem Körper an damit das Seil ruhig blieb.

'Verdammt... und ich hab noch 12 Knoten vor mir.../ dachte sie und drückte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge.

Fluchend und hin und her schwingend hangelte sie sich nach oben.

Das Seil pendelte inzwischen so stark hin und her das sie schon bedrohlich nahe über den friedlich schlafenden Mädchen herumschwebte.

Nach ewiglangem hin und hergeschaukel erreichte sie endlich das Loch in der Decke.

Da musste sie jetzt auch noch durch.

Nun hing sie da, die Hände fest um das Seil geklammert, und die

Füße mehr schlecht als recht an dem Knoten klammernd.

Warum hatte sie keine dritte Hand?

Dann könnte sie sich jetzt locker aus dem Loch rausziehen, aber nein, sie war ja nur ein Mensch.

Gab es einen Zauber mit dem man sich noch einen Arm anzaubern könnte?

Aber was wollte sie damit? Sie hatte ja keinen Zauberstab dabei!

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und löste eine Hand vom Seil.

"Ohgottohgottohgott" quiekte sie und klammerte sich an die Grashalme draußen. Sie tastete nach dem oben befestigen Seil und zog sich mit den Füßen strampelnd nach draußen.

Keuchend ließ sie sich der länge nach auf den Bauch fallen und schloss die Augen.

'Memo an mich selbst... Dumbledore vorschlagen Sportunterricht in Hogwarts einzuführen...'

Nach ungefähr 10 Minuten richtete sie sich grummelnd auf.

Sie hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren.

Ihre Klamotten waren vollkommen mit Matsch versaut, sie versuchte sich den Dreck abzuklopfen, gab es aber direkt wieder auf.

Dann wird es halt etwas schmutziger!

Fluchend machte sie sich auf den Weg zu den Ruinen.

Wo war das noch mal? Sie sah sich um. Tagsüber konnte man noch den Turm sehen, jetzt konnte sie nur noch schätzen wo sie war.

Nachdem sie 3 mal über einen Maulwurfshügel gestolpert, und 2 mal in einem Kaninchenbau getreten war, stand sie nun vor den riesigen Ruinen, in der Mitte der Felseninsel.

"Toll, und wo ist jetzt Julius?" grummelte sie und lief über den riesigen Hof.

An dem Brunnen blieb sie stehen und drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse.

Hatte sie ihn etwa verpasst?

"Hermione?"

Sie drehte sich ruckartig um, und starrte direkt in Julius' Taschenlampe.

"Ah" wimmerte sie und kniff die Augen zusammen.

"Oh Verzeihung," Julius ließ die Taschenlampe sinken. "was machst du hier?"

"Ich konnte nicht schlafen" sagte Hermione und rieb sich die Augen, sie sah viele kleine Pünktchen.

"Es ist gefährlich hier Nachts, komm mit" sagte er und führte sie in einen halb eingestürzten Raum, den einzigen Raum der noch halbwegs begehbar war in der Ruine. Abgesehen von den Katakomben

Sie setzte sich mit ihm an ein kleines Feuer was er sich hier gemacht hatte.

"Sag doch," fing er an und gab ihr seine Wasserflasche, "sollen wir Morgen mit dir zurück zum Festland fahren und die Polizei benachrichtigen das du den Schiffbruch überlebt hast? Vielleicht gibt es ja noch mehr überlebende die ans Festland gekommen sind."

"Das wäre sehr nett" sagte sie und trank einen schluck aus der Flasche.

Seufzend lehnte sie sich an seine Schulter. Jetzt oder nie.

"Hast du was dagegen wenn ich die Rüstung ausziehe, sie ist dreckig und schwer" sagte sie leise und blickte hoch in seine Augen.

Er wurde tiefrot und wich ihrem Blick aus.

"Ehm... Gut ich gehe dann raus.." er wollte sich aufrichten aber sie drückte ihn zurück.

"Nein ist schon okay, ich bin nicht schüchtern." sagte sie und grinste verrucht.

Er machte ein Gesicht als wolle er sagen, ich aber schon! Aber er blieb sitzen.

Sie stand auf und streifte sich die Schulterplatten ab, und die Armschienen.

Julius schaute angestrengt weg.

"Jul? Kannst du mit den Brustpanzer aufmachen?" fragte sie und drehte sich um. "Ehm... natürlich" unsicher stand er auf und fummelte an ihrer Rüstung herum.

Doch schließlich fiel auch die zu Boden und Hermione drehte sich lächelnd um.

"Dankeschön" hauchte sie und schmiegte sich an seine Brust.

Sie hatte jetzt nur noch das dünne Weiße Kleidchen an.

"Kein Problem... immer wieder gerne." nuschelte Julius und stolperte einen Schritt zurück.

'Jetzt' dachte sie und stolperte mit, riss ihn zu Boden, und saß nun rittlings auf seinem Schoß.

Geschockt starrte er in ihre Augen.

"Jetzt gehörst du mir!"

Seufzend zog sie sich ihr Kleidchen an.

Julius war eingeschlafen.

'Der war eindeutig noch Jungfrau', dachte sie und nahm sich Julius Taschenlampe.

Sollte er doch gucken wie er zurück kommt, sie wollte schließlich nicht noch mal über irgendetwas stolpern.

Sie knipste die Taschenlampe an und ging hinaus.

"Na toll und jetzt?" murmelte sie und leuchtete in alle Richtungen.

'Woher soll ich denn wissen wo diese bescheuerten Dünen sind?'

In weiter Entfernung sah sie plötzlich ein Licht.

'Ob das Richard ist?', fragte sie sich und ging in die Richtung wo das Licht herkam.

Plötzlich ging es aus.

So langsam bekam sie Herzklopfen.

Wenn das jetzt doch einer dieser blöden Schmuggler war?

Was würde er mit ihr tun? Sie vergewaltigen? Entführen? Lösegeld erpressen?

Sie lachte hohl, von wem sollte er bitte Lösegeld verlangen?

Langsam lief sie weiter.

Es gab jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten.

Erstens, sie ging auf das Licht zu, fand Richard, würde ihn Vögeln und dann die beiden Mädchen durchnehmen und ab nach Hause.

Nummer zwei war, das da vorne war ein Schmuggler, er würde sie töten, und sie könnte sich nie niemals an Ron rächen.

Nummer Eins gefiel ihr eindeutig besser, also hoffte sie das der Fall auch wirklich zutraf.

Sie lief circa Fünf Minuten durch die Dunkelheit.

Was wenn derjenige der da gewesen war sich schon längst aus dem Staub gemacht hatte?

Sie würde sicher bis zum Morgengrauen auf dieser dämlichen Insel herum laufen, Julius hätte den anderen dann sicher schon alles brühwarm erzählt, und sie würde für immer in diesem Buch festsitzen.

Ihr fielen noch viel schlimmere Sachen ein. Konnte das Buch zu ende gehen?

Immerhin, sie wusste nicht in welchem Kapitel sie steckte.

Würde sich alles wiederholen?

Oder würde das Buch zu ende gehen und sie würde, sozusagen, sterben?

Oder für immer im letzten Satz des Buches Festhängen?

Wie lautete überhaupt der letzte Satz?

Sie bekam Angst.

Amanda Wablatschki war auch niemals wieder gefunden worden.

Was wenn ihr das selbe Schicksal wiederfuhr?

Na gut... Sie hatte hier keine 1000 Räuber durchzunehmen.

Nur vier Blagen... Aber was wenn sie es nicht schaffte?

Würde sie jemals wieder Hogwarts sehen?

Harry und Ron?

Und Ginny und Luna und all ihre Freunde?

Sogar Snape würde sie jetzt gerne wieder sehen.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Knacken.

"Wer ist da?" flüsterte sie und drehte sich hektisch um.

"Hallo?" piepste sie leise und machte sich klein.

'Oooooohmeeeeeingohoooooooott...!'

"Hermione?" Richard! Es war Richard!

Stöhnend fiel sie auf die Knie.

"Du Saftsack." nuschelte sie erleichtert.

"Wie bitte?" fragte er leicht empört.

"Nichts, ich bin nur erleichtert das du es bist!" sagte sie und sah zu ihm hoch.

"Wo ist deine Rüstung hin?" fragte er und leuchtete sie mit seiner Taschenlampe an.

"Sie wurde mir zu schwer, ich habe sie ausgezogen," sagte sie und versuchte ihr pochendes Herz zu beruhigen. "Jag mir nie wieder so einen schrecken ein!"

"Abgemacht!" sagte er grinsend und half ihr auf. "ich hab da vorne Feuer gemacht, willst du dich zu mir setzen?"

"Klar." sagte sie und folgte ihm.

Sie setzte sich zu ihm ans Feuer und schlang die Arme um ihre Knie.

Sie fröstelte leicht.

"Ist dir kalt?" fragte Richard nach einiger zeit Stille.

Hermione nickte, und sofort rutschte Richard näher an sie heran.

'Höh?'

Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und strich ihr eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

"Du bist wunderschön." sagte er leise und sah ihr in die Augen.

Völlig perplex starrte sie ihn an.

"Ja wirklich." sagte er und strich ihr über die Wange.

"Danke." flüsterte sie und schluckte.

"Ich habe nie so ein Mädchen wie dich getroffen du hast mich von Anfang an verzaubert." hauchte er.

Hermione dachte sie würde gleich auf einer Schleimspur ausrutschen.

Sie schloss die Augen und betete das das Elend auf dieser Insel bald ein Ende hatte. Die waren doch alle verrückt hier!

Plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung küsste er sie.

Sie riss die Augen auf und starrte in sein Gesicht.

"Eh..."

"Sag nichts" hauchte er und riss sie zu Boden.

Vollkommen zerknittert krabbelte Hermione über die Dünen.

Mit letzter kraft hatte sie sich noch das Kleidchen übergeworfen und war über den schlafenden Richard weg in die Freiheit gekrabbelt.

'Also wenn der eine Jungfrau war, dann bin ich die Queen!' fluchend kroch sie weiter in Richtung Höhle.

Vier stunden lang hatte die Knallerbsee ihr das Hirn rausgevögelt!

Vier stunden!

Sie richtete sich auf und schob sich den Träger ihres Kleidchens zurecht.

Jetzt kommen die Küken dran.

Seufzend kletterte sie das Seil hinunter.

Diesmal geschickter als Anfangs.

"Hermione wo kommst du denn her?"

Anne war schon putzmunter und George zog sich gerade grummelnd an.

"Wir lösen jetzt Richard und Julius ab, kommst du mit?" quietschte Anne fröhlich und hüpfte dabei auf und ab.

"Eh..." 'Wenn sie jetzt gehen war alles für die Katz!' dachte sie und lächelte Anne sofort strahlend an. "Ich war gerade bei den beiden, und die meinen Ihr braucht nicht noch nicht kommen, sie sind noch gar nicht müde!"

"Oh wenn das so ist mach ich jetzt Tee und dann können wir uns noch etwas entspannen!" plapperte die kleine fröhlich und packte wieder den Campingkocher aus.

George fuhr sch grummelnd mit der Hand übers Gesicht und hockte sich im Schneiderspitz auf ihren Schlafsack. Hermione setzte sich dazu.

"Was machst du eigentlich Zuhause so?" fragte George Hermione und gähnte.

"Oh... ich gehe auf ein Internat" sagte Hermione beiläufig und zupfte an ihrem dreckigen Kleid herum.

"Ich dachte du bist Schauspielerin?" fragte George misstrauisch.

"Äh... Ja in einem Schulprojekt! Unsere Schule braucht Geld!" sagte sie hastig und lächelte unsicher.

"Aha" sagte George und kratzte sich an der Nase.

Tim kam zu Hermione und legte seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß.

Nun kam auch Anne dazu und gab beiden eine dampfende Tasse Tee.

"Oh wir gehen auch auf ein Internat!" plapperte sie drauf los "Das ist sooo toll da! Weißt du, das eine mal, im Internat, da haben wir Flaschendrehen gespielt, und ich musste einen Jungen küssen, direkt auf den Mund, und er hatte eine Warze,... "

An irgend etwas erinnerte Hermione diese Szene.

Sie kam nur nicht drauf.

"Und das eine mal, im Internat, da haben wir einen kleinen Hund gefunden, und auf unserem Zimmer versteckt, und die Lehrer haben das gar nicht bemerkt..."

Anne plapperte und plapperte.

"Und das eine mal, im Internat, haben wir einen Ausflug gemacht, und wir haben uns total verlaufen, und keiner wusste mehr wo es lang geht und wir sind stundenlang..."

Sie sah George an, die nur noch die Augen verdrehte und anfing den Hund zu knuddeln.

Nach circa einer halben Stunde herrschte plötzlich Stille.

Hermione und George hoben ruckartig ihre Köpfe und sahen Anne an.

"Was?" fragten beide gleichzeitig.

"Ich fragte ob du nicht auch ein paar lustige Geschichten erzählen kannst, ich habe ja so viele auf Lager, und du schweigst dich aus."

"Och... bei uns ist es nicht so lustig." irgendwie wusste sie das ihre Mimik ihrer Worte lügen strafte. Sie seufzte. "Sagt mal..." fing sie an, jetzt musste sie alles auf eine Karte setzen. "Habt ihr es euch schon mal selbst gemacht?"

Die Sonne ging auf, das rötlich goldene Licht schillerte durch die Klippen.

Hermione saß am strand und streichelte gedankenverloren über Timmys Fell.

Sie müsste jetzt doch eigentlich Zuhause sein.

Sie hatte sich blamiert, zum Deppen gemacht, gekämpft bis zum Ende und alle Vier hatte sie sozusagen "durchgenommen", aber sie war trotzdem noch auf der Insel.

Sie schämte sich unglaublich.

War der Zauber schief gelaufen?

Eine Möwe flog über sie hinweg.

Julian, Richard, Anne, George... alle hatte sie...

Sie schreckte auf.

"Moment... Heißt das Buch nicht... 5 Freunde?"

"Wuff", meldete sich Timmy und legte den Kopf auf ihren Schoß.

Sie wurde kreidebleich.

"Ronald Weasley, du bist ein toter Mann..."

Fin


End file.
